


Double Team

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Sam and Dean get rough when they double team you in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just put it out there that this is going to be one seriously cold shower by they time they’re done, I know that. Suspend your disbelief and pretend it’s a never ending hot shower. :-)

 

By far, the worst thing about hunting was how disgustingly filthy it was. Dirt, blood, guts, mud, sweat, you name it, you were usually covered in it. Gross, nasty, smelly, disgusting and unbelievable filth were the only words to describe it. The minute a hunt was over and you were back at the motel, you couldn’t wait to get in the shower and wash away the evil that seemed to cover you.

This particular hunt had been really awful, hours spent in the woods, crawling through the muddy swamplands of southern Florida, sweating your ass off in the mid-summer heat, not to mention the insane amount of blood and guts that had covered you when Dean had sliced open the mythical gator creature terrorizing the small Everglade towns. You, of course, seemed to get the worst of it, both brothers coming out of the hunt relatively clean.

By the time Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, the stench in the car was unbearable, even with all four windows rolled down. You couldn’t wait to feel the hot water running down your body, sluicing away the foulness covering you. You were half undressed before Sam had closed the door behind the three of you, and in the bathroom with the water running hot over your hands seconds later.

“Hey, baby?” Dean peered around the corner of the door, smirking as he took in your half naked form. “Got room for one more?”

“Maybe two, if Sam’s interested,” you winked.

“Sammy,” Dean yelled, his grin widening as he spun on his heel, already peeling off his brown flannel shirt.

You laughed as you listened to the boys laughing and arguing playfully, just like they always did. Your stomach was twisting and turning in anticipation of what was to come. Both of the Winchesters were amazing lovers, but both of them at the same time, that was like winning the lottery. Which you had definitely managed to do when you’d somehow managed to end up in a relationship with not one brother, but both. It had turned out to be the easiest, best thing you could have ever done.

You shucked off the rest of your clothes and stepped into the shower, leaning against the wall, palms flat on the tile, sighing as the warm water washed over your back. A few seconds later, you heard the glass door open and close, then large hands were on your back, strong fingers kneading the knotted muscles, the smell of scented soap filling your nostrils. You leaned back against his well-muscled chest, let his hands slide around your waist, yours coming up to tangle in his long locks, tugging just a little, gauging how it would be. You tipped your head back as you pulled him down to kiss you.

“Hi,” you breathed.

“Hey,” Sam smiled, his hands roaming your body, washing the grime from you, his lips moving hungrily, greedily, over your neck and jaw. 

“Where’s Dean?” you murmured.

“He’s coming,” Sam replied. “Impatient?”

Heat exploded through you at the hard edge to his voice. “Anxious,” you shot back. “And, yes, impatient. I need to blow off some steam. I wanna play rough,” you whispered, tugging his hair again, biting at his lower lip. 

“Mm, so it’s gonna be like that, huh?” Sam growled. He turned you around and shoved you against the wall, hard enough to make your teeth rattle. You moaned, a breathy ‘yes’ falling from your lips as you reached out, tangled your fingers in his hair and yanked him back to you, pulling hard enough to draw a deep moan from him. His lips crashed into yours, his tongue diving into your mouth, the kiss consuming you. He pressed the full length of his body against yours, every tight, muscled inch of him, his cock - long, hard, slightly curved - trapped between your bodies.

Over Sam’s shoulder, you watched the shower door open and Dean stepped in, that smirk still on his face. Sam turned, putting you between himself and his brother, his lips still on yours, both hands now on your breasts, kneading them roughly, his fingers plucking and pulling at your hard nipples. Dean’s hands landed on your ass, squeezing it. He reached past his brother, grabbed the soap, slid his rough, calloused hands down your arms, and pressed the soap into your hands, his stubbled chin grazing you as he leaned in to nibble on your ear. He stepped back, his hands falling away from you.

“Turn her around,” he ordered.

Sam spun you around, his body now flush against your back, pushing you toward his brother. Dean watched you as you ran the bar of soap over chest and his arms, his emerald green eyes nearly black, the pupils blown wide with his need for you. He grabbed your upper arms and yanked you closer, leaning down to catch your lower lip between his teeth, biting it, hard.

You groaned, opening your mouth, encouraging him, the soap falling to the floor, your hands sliding down his stomach to take hold of his thick, rock hard cock, stroking him repeatedly. He slid his hands down your arms and over your hips, pushing your legs open, two fingers pushing into you, his thumb circling your clit. You gasped, threw an arm around his shoulders, and pushed yourself down on his questing fingers, moaning obscenely with every thrust.

“Ooh, Sammy,” Dean murmured, “somebody’s impatient.” His lips roamed along the edge of your jaw, his teeth scraping your sensitive skin.

“She’s not the only one,” Sam laughed. “Fuck, Dean, hurry up. Get her ready.” 

“Mm, she’s ready,” Dean chuckled. “Me or Sam, sweetheart?”

“Me,” Sam snapped, his hand closing around your upper arm, yanking you away from his brother. He took a second to adjust the water temperature before stepping up behind you, his hands on your hips, his lips on the expanse of skin between your neck and shoulder, licking, sucking, biting. 

Dean cupped the back of your head, holding you to him, kissing you breathless before taking a small step back, his ass against the wall, his hands falling away from you, making eye contact with his brother.

Their silent communication never failed to amaze you - while doing research, on a hunt, during sex - they could let the other know what they intended with just a look, a tip of the head, the arch of an eyebrow. It was a giant fucking turn on, especially when you were having sex with both of them. 

Sam grabbed your arm, pulling you back to lean against his chest, his hand on your throat, his fingers beneath your chin, tipping your head back, forcing you to look up at him, water splashing over your face. His hand was between your legs, three fingers deep, filling you, opening you up, getting you ready for him. 

Dean moved closer, his hands on your hips, running up your sides, circling your breasts, palming them, twisting your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You trembled, unbelievable pleasure rolling through you, nearly making you collapse. You clung to Dean’s shoulders, unable to hold yourself up, weak from the sensations the brothers were pulling from you.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, kissing you. 

You felt the head of Sam’s cock sliding against the lips of your pussy, and then he was entering you, stretching you wide, a delicious burn as his cock filled you. He paused for just a second, one hand splayed over your hip, one hand on your shoulder, holding you tight, so tight you knew he’d leave marks, marks you’d run your fingers over for days, remembering. He landed a hard slap to your ass, then he was pounding into you, pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back into you.

You were sandwiched between the brothers, Sam behind you, slamming into you repeatedly, your chest pressed against Dean’s, his hands now on your waist, his mouth moving over your neck and shoulders. Your nails dug into his upper arms, your head thrown back against Sam’s shoulder, your breath tearing in and out of your throat, every nerve ending tingling with desire. You could feel the orgasm building, building, until it exploded through you, encompassing every inch of you, consuming you.

Sam thrust one last time, burying himself deep inside of you, a grunt of satisfaction coming from him as he came. You fell back against Sam’s chest, eyes closed, breathing heavily, legs weak, spent.

“Hand her over,” Dean growled. His large hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you away from Sam, his hungry lips settling on yours, his kisses demanding and greedy. He lifted you, holding you against the wall, his cock teasing at your sensitive opening. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands on the back of his neck, holding his mouth to yours, gasping with need as he entered you. You moaned, an unbelievably loud moan that came from deep inside of you as his length dragged across your sweet spot, your body already thrumming with desire and want from Sam. Your pussy fluttered around his cock, already on the cusp of another orgasm.

Dean braced a hand on the wall above your head, fucking into you, fast, hard, your head smacking against the wall behind you, but Jesus Christ, it was fucking amazing. His tight ab muscles were pressed against your clit, the nub of nerves so swollen and sensitive that it was just a matter of seconds before you were coming again. He slammed into you one last time, holding himself deep inside of you as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. 

You sagged in his arms, exhausted but thoroughly satisfied, your body aching in the best way possible. Dean set you on your feet beneath the showerhead, then both brothers moved around you, their hands moving gently over your body and through your hair as they cleaned you, both of them occasionally pressing a kiss to your lips, neck, shoulder, temple, the top of your head. When they were done and you were clean to their satisfaction, Sam shut off the water and wrapped a towel around you, then himself. Dean followed you out, his arm around you, snatching a towel for himself from the bar on the wall.

You pulled on t-shirt and shorts, taking a few minutes to examine the bruises blooming on your body, some from the hunt, most from your time in the shower, before finally dropping onto the huge king-sized bed. 

Dean sat on the bed beside you, grinning. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said quietly, pulling up the edge of your shirt and brushing his fingers over the bruises on your hip. “Got a little rough.”

You pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. “No worries,” you assured him. “I’m good. Really good.”

Sam sat on the other side of you, threw his arm over your legs, and put his head on the pillow you were leaning against. 

“Promise?” he asked.

“I promise,” you murmured, turning to kiss his forehead, pushing his hair out of your way with the tips of your fingers. “I’d tell you if I wasn’t.” You grabbed the blankets from the end of the bed, pulling them up to your chin. “I’m hungry. Who’s ordering pizza?”

 


End file.
